The Fire Series
by Kyizi
Summary: Aeryn and John's relationship changes
1. Fire (Part 1)

Fire

[Kyizi][1]

****

Rating: no one ever pays any attention to these things and I'm crap at rating but I'd guess 15

****

Archiving: Yes but please ask 1st

****

Disclaimer: They ain't mine! Don't sue I only borrowed them

****

Spoilers: "The Flax", "A Human Reaction"

****

Timeline: I don't know…sometime in the future?!

****

Notes: If this in anyway bears any resemblance to anyone else's fic I apologize, it's not meant to. Also I decided to start a few monens before the event i.e. how it happened…well I guess it'll be obvious *how* it happened but…change the subject! 

This is majorly sappy so be warned! Also this ending took me a bit by surprise cuz that wasn't how I had intended to finish it.

Oh and one more thing. This story contains one idea about what might have happened between J&A on the fake earth.

****

Feedback:YES PLEASE! I always want feedback. You can reach me at [Kyizi@lineone.net][2]

~~~~~

Aeryn looked up at the stars and sighed. She felt quite content, which rarely happened to her but she just couldn't get rid of this feeling…and she didn't really want to. She had been on Moya for a long time now and she was finally getting used to "being more". She smiled as she thought of John. She should be frelling angry with the annoying human for taking her life away…but, as much as she hated to admit it, she was thankful for what he had given her instead.

She yawned and then shook herself. She should go back to her quarters and sleep, she knew that, but she wasn't ready just yet. Instead she lay back and looked once more at the stars. She grimaced slightly as she moved her legs into an arched position.

*Frell you Chiana* She silently cursed the Nebari. It had been earlier in the day when she had caught Chiana rummaging through her things and, startled by being caught, Chiana had accidentally dropped Aeryn's knife (which she had been about to "acquire") forward where it painfully met Aeryn's leg.

She _had_ been extremely apologetic but when she noticed the look in Aeryn's eye, she had backed away _very _quickly. She knew not to go near Aeryn especially when she was pissed…and boy was she pissed!

Aeryn laughed mid-thought as she recollected the look on Chiana's face as she commed Zhaan and the bolted from Aeryn's room…and collided right into John. Aeryn laughed aloud as she thought of how the Nebari had fumbled and tripped as she struggled to get up and as far away as possible from the angry Sebecean as possible.

John had looked after Chiana with a confused gaze then entered her room.

"What the hell was that all ab…hell Aeryn what happened?" he rushed to her side when he noticed the blood pouring from her leg.

"It's alriaaaaaaaaah…." She screamed as he pulled the knife free. "Crichton! Watch what the frell you're doing!"

"Sorry Sunshine." He gave her an apologetic glance and scrunched up his face. She smiled at him just as Zhaan entered the room.

~~~~~~~~~~

Finished with her reflection, Aeryn grimaced as she tried to sit up.

"Watch yourself there Rambo." 

Aeryn turned and saw John enter the terrace with a big grin on his face and she smiled back.

"Hey." 

He smiled at the term she used and she just grinned, "Hey." 

He was walking towards her and when he reached her he extended his arm and helped her to her feet. She grimaced again as she put weight on her injured leg.

"How's the leg?"

"It frelling hurts that's how it is." He laughed then gave her a lopsided grin and again she found she couldn't help but smile back. It was then that she noticed just how close they were standing. 

Suddenly uncomfortable, she pulled away, "So…uh…where's Chiana?"

"Oh she's in her room sulking." 

~~~~~~~~

John felt her posture suddenly change ever so slightly and he figured that she was uncomfortable with how close he was to her.

He smiled inwardly, *Let's have a little fun with this* he thought as Aeryn asked him something about Chiana.

He replied and noticed what Aeryn was trying to do. She was trying to use the conversation as a distraction to move away from him.

*Oh we can't have that now, can we?*

As she tried to move away, he tightened his grip on her arm and pulled her towards him. She shifted uncomfortably.

*She wants this as much as I do* He thought to himself as he looked into her eyes, *At least I hope she does or I am going to have to get myself out one hell of an embarrassing situation* 

The momentary feeling of self-doubt was all that Aeryn had needed to pull away and she was saying goodnight before he knew it.

"Hey Aeryn." He was clutching at straws now and he knew it.

"What is it Crichton?"

"Do you uh…do you fancy a midnight snack?"

"I…" She seemed to hesitate as she tried to reply, "I…uh no I'm tired, I think I'll just head back to my quarters and get some sleep."

"Oh OK."

~~~~~~~~~~

Was that pain she saw in his eyes? She wasn't sure but the look he gave her made her just want to go straight up to him and hug him…well more than hug him but she wasn't about to let herself think along those lines again.

She smiled gently and left the terrace.

*Frell you John* She thought as she made her way along one of Moya's passageways.

*Why do you make me feel like this? Why do you make me want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my entire life?*

Her mind drifted to the time when they had been caught in the Flax. She had realized that, short of a miracle, they were going to die. And the thought of dying without ever letting him know how she felt, how she had begun to feel when she was around him, had become too much to bear. 

She remembered slowly moving towards him. She remembered the first moment their lips had gently brushed against each other's. She remembered the fire that this had awakened. And she knew that had a miracle not occurred that she had been willing to go a lot further. 

She laughed slightly to herself as she realized she had been thinking of D'Argo as a miracle. She thought of the look on his face as he entered the room and had she not been embarrassed at the time she realized she probably would have laughed. Slowly though, her thoughts moved back to John again. 

She thought about the time they had been in the safe house on the fake Earth. About how she had told him she would not be recaptured…she would not go alive. The sound of his voice as he had gently said, "I know" had made her inwardly catch her breath. 

Then he had sat down beside her. The memory of what exactly had passed between them before she had felt his head on her shoulder evaded her. All she could remember was the tingling feeling she had gotten when she felt him slowly moving up her neck towards her face. She remembered the fire that had once again ignited itself as they slowly gave in to the kiss. They had almost gone all the way that night…almost but they had stopped. She didn't even know why. And she didn't think he did either. They had slept that night in the comfort of each other's arms.

~~~~~~~~

Aeryn quickly shook herself away from her thoughts and as she did she noticed she had walked right past her quarters.

"Oh frell." She turned to walk back and was quickly surprised as she was grabbed and pinned against the wall, her arms above her head.

"Crichton! What the frell do you think you're doing!" 

He gave her that lopsided grin of his…again and she momentarily weakened. But only momentarily.

"I dunno. I thought you looked like you could use a little…a little something to keep your mind off whatever it was you were thinking about."

*Yes* She thought *And **THIS** will get my mind off what I was thinking about*

"John let me go." He smiled at her.

~~~~~~~~~

*She called me John, not Crichton. Maybe she's really **not** about to kill me for this. In fact, you know what John boy, I think this lady wants you!*

"Now you don't really want me to let you go…" he softened his voice as he continued, "Do you?"

He watched as she visibly gulped and opened her mouth a few times but she said nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~

*OH…FRELL* She had felt that fire again when his voice had taken a husky tone *God John, of course I don't want you to let go…NO, no I can't let this happen. He's not even Sebecean. I can't, I can't…* 

She looked into his eyes and felt all her inhibitions just dissipate right there and then.

~~~~~~~~

John leaned slightly closer, waiting to see if she would struggle or turn away. She didn't. She just stared right into his eyes and he smiled slightly before closing the small gap that remained between them.

He felt her gasp slightly as his tongue entered her mouth and began exploring. Slowly he began to move even closer, if that were possible. Soon he was pressed against her so hard he thought he might be hurting her. But instead of trying to push him away, she seemed to be guiding him even closer.

Soon, they were kissing more passionately than he had ever thought possible. She seemed to want him more, as much as he wanted her. He pulled away slightly and she followed. Slowly he released his grip on her arms and held his hands up letting her know that he was no longer going to hold her in place. She was free to go…if she wanted to.

~~~~~~~~~

Aeryn opened her eyes and looked up at John. She saw in his eyes a feeling of hope. And she knew it was hope that she wouldn't leave. That she wanted to be with him. When she thought she had tormented him enough, she noticed that he looked hurt, disappointed and ready to leave. And just as he was about to, she smiled and pounced.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

John and Aeryn lay looking into each other's eyes, smiling. Neither of them knew how they had made it to John's quarters let alone how they had made it into the bed. They had no concept of time, only that they were with each other. And that was all that mattered.

Aeryn moved forward and gently kissed him. He slowly rolled on top of her, pinning her hands above her head like he had earlier that night in the hallway. He returned the kiss before pulling away. He looked down into her eyes again before leaning down and kissing her. Slowly he placed his tongue in her mouth, and again he felt rather than heard her moan.

A thought struck him and he gently pulled away. He noticed with a smile that she had moved as well, her head moving up, so that her mouth could follow his, but with her arms pinned, it wasn't long before she could move no further. Her eyes were still closed.

"Aeryn," he said softly.

"Hmm?"

"Do Sebeceans use their tongues when they kiss?"

She opened her eyes and looked up at him with a shy smile.

"Em, no. Not that I know of anyway, we rarely kiss mouth to mouth."

"Oh." 

*So that explained it!*

After a moment, he paused, looking a little confused, "You didn't seem that shocked by it when we were stuck in the flax or when we were on the false Earth."

"John, we were going to die, I didn't really care what you were doing, I just wanted you."

He looked her in the eyes and smiled before gently kissing her forehead. She smiled and then looked at him mischievously.

"What?" he asked, grinning suspiciously. 

"I was just wondering what else human males can do with their tongues." 

He smiled at her cunningly.

"Well baby, there's only one way to find out."

~~~~~~~~~

That morning, Aeryn awoke feeling safe and content. She soon realized that the main reason for that was because she was still wrapped very closely around John's body, her head resting on his chest. 

She remembered not wanting to let go. He had asked her why she was holding him so tightly and she had simply replied, "I don't want to let go."

She smiled and looked up at him. He was stirring in his sleep and she noticed that his eyes were not flickering so often anymore. Slowly he groaned and stretched…as well as he could stretch with Aeryn so close to him.

"Morning." She noted his smile when she spoke to him.

He circled his arms around her and squeezed her tightly.

"Morning Baby." He sighed and they lay there in each other's arms for a while before he broke the silence.

"I hate to do this babe but I've really gotta pee."

She laughed and pulled herself up to meet him. She kissed him gently before moving over him to the wall so that he could get out of the bed. 

When he rose she felt an instant rush of cold air where his body heat had been. She shivered slightly then lay down and wrapped herself tightly in the blanket.

John turned and walked over to her. And, planting a sort kiss on her forehead, he whispered, "Don't move, I'll bring you breakfast in bed."

She smiled and snuggled up into the warmth of the blanket.

A few moments after John left, she heard a noise in the passageway.

"Crichton." She heard the sing song voice and knew immediately that it was Chiana. She entered the room sleekly but quickly, before Aeryn had a chance to move.

At the sight of Aeryn in John's bed she froze in surprise.

"Oh…uh…I'm sorry." She quickly regained her confidence and Aeryn could see by the look on her face that she intended to have a little fun.

"So…where's lover boy?"

*Fine if she wants to try it but I refuse to give her the satisfaction*

"Oh he's gone to get me breakfast."

Chiana was obviously surprised. She had expected the ex-peacekeeper to get mad with rage and utter words that the translators wouldn't translate.

"Oh well then…I guess I'll go."

As she turned and left, Aeryn grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~

John paused outside Aeryn's quarters, hesitating about whether or not he should enter. It had been about five monens since they had started their fiery relationship and he was still a little cautious at times. They had had some silly argument earlier that day and when her had made a flippant comment about Peacekeeper PMS he had instantly regretted it. 

He paused again. He could hear strange noises. Slowly he walked towards her door.

"Aeryn?" He cautiously walked inside and saw her leaning over a bucket. He was instantly panicky. Aeryn had been extremely depressed because she had put on a bit of weight recently and add on Chiana taunting her about it, he felt sure she was doing something stupid.

"Aeryn!"

She looked up at him, even whiter than usual.

"I feel frelling awful."

His brows knitted, "You look it."

"Thanks, just what I needed to hear."

He gave her that lopsided grin of his and said, "Sorry Sunshine."

Her heart did a summersault that her stomach instantly regretted. She quickly leaned over the bucket again.

"God…Aeryn. Have you seen Zhaan?"

"I didn't see any point in disturbing her. I must simply have…what would you say, 'caught a bug that was going around'?"

He grinned at her use of his 'Earth jargon'. His smile didn't last long as Aeryn quickly leaned into the bucket again. God Aeryn, I hope you didn't do this to yourself.

"Look Aeryn, if it were anyone on Earth, I'd agree with you. But you once told me that the Peacekeepers had inoculations for every disease they came into contact with. So if you have something…it could be serious."

She looked into his eyes. She knew he was right, she just hated to admit it. He looked so worried for her and that made her smile. 

*He really cares for me* she thought, *no one's ever cared about me before*

"Alright," she said, "Let's go see Zhaan."

~~~~~~~~

Zhaan lifted the scanner from Aeryn and turned away in order to study it. Soon she was grinning from ear to ear. Behind her, she could tell that John and Aeryn were looking at her, searching frantically for an answer. 

John had shared his thought about Aeryn having an eating problem and she had agreed…that was until she had seen the scan readouts. She turned around with a serious expression.

"What Zhaan," John looked at her intently, "What is it?"

She looked from John to Aeryn, to John and then back to Aeryn.

"What!" Aeryn was starting to get annoyed, "What is it?"

Zhaan felt her straight face falter a little, but she straightened herself out, "I think you might want to sit down John."

He looked at Aeryn and the two exchanged a worried glance. John reached out and took Aeryn's hand before sitting on the bed next to her.

"Hit me." He said.

She looked at him, confused.

"Why wold I want to hit you."

"He means he's prepared for the worst so you can tell us. Right?" she looked up at him and he smiled and stroked her face.

"Yeah, that's what it means." 

Again they both turned to Zhaan who could keep a straight face no longer. They looked confused.

Finally Zhaan spoke, "Aeryn, you're five monens pregnant."

~~~~~~~~

Aeryn was in shock.

*Pregnant? No it had to be a mistake, she wasn't supposed to get pregnant, she had an implant*

"But Zhaan, my implant…"

"…was only designed for Sebecean males. John is not Sebecean. Although there may be a striking similarity, he is not the same as far as…as far as sperm goes."

Aeryn looked at John who was smiling at Zhaan's discomfort in speaking the last sentence with him in the room.

*How did he feel about this?*

"I'll leave you two alone." She paused at the door, "Just to aid your uh…decision, the baby is fine. There may be genetic differences between your species, but they are not enough to harm the baby in anyway that I can tell. The baby seems to be integrating both of your genetic patterns in it's own unique way…and Aeryn, if you decide to keep it, not that there's all that much you can do at this late a stage…" she paused as Aeryn looked at the floor, "…you won't have to worry about the baby getting heat delirium…it is not uh…designed…that way."

Zhaan gave them both a smile before leaving them alone

~~~~~~~~~

A few microts passed and neither of them spoke. Partly because they were lost in their own thoughts and partly because they were unsure of how to proceed.

Finally Aeryn spoke, "I'm sorry."

John's brows knotted, "What for?"

Removing her hand from his, she gestured aimlessly, "This."

"Aeryn, this is not your fault, we were both consenting adults, we both…"

"Crichton…"

"Aeryn, stop calling me that! I think we're a little past that. You're carrying my child for Christ's sake and you're still trying to cut me off!"

Aeryn was a little shaken off balance by his sudden outburst.

"I…I'm sorry…I…" 

She stood up and walked to the other side of the room

He sighed, "No Aeryn, I am." 

He stood and followed her path until he was behind her. He placed his hands on the back of her shoulders and she closed her eyes as silent tears began to fall.

"You didn't deserve that. This thing has just caught me a little off balance, that's all."

She drew in e breath.

"So…you don't want the baby." She pulled away from him and walked to her left not once looking in his direction. "I can see why you wouldn't…"

"Aeryn…"

"…I mean why would you want to tie yourself down…"

"Aeryn."

"…and after all this wont be a 'normal' baby, it will be a half-breed…"

"Aeryn would you just stop!"

She stood still, the tears flowing more freely now. She could hear him moving towards her and when he placed his hands on her shoulders, this time she did not pull away.

He guided her round till her body was facing his, but she was looking at the floor. He slowly placed his finger under her chin and raised her face until she was looking at him. He leaned forward and gently kissed the end of her nose.

"Aeryn…I will support you no matter what you decide. But…" she braced herself for what she felt she knew was coming.

"…I really…really…want…this baby."

"I know John and I'm sorry for getting us into…" She paused. Had she just heard him right? 

She looked into his eyes and saw that he was smiling at her.

"You…_want_…this baby?"

"More than anything."

"But I…but I thought…"

"Thought what? That I would abandon you? That I would just let you kill my child if that was what you wanted?"

That last one stung her and he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry I…I didn't mean that. I just…I just don't know what you're thinking and I…I…Aeryn share your mind with me. Tell me what you're thinking."

She was astounded. No one had ever wanted to know her mind before. She smiled at him and he grazed her cheeks with the backs of his hands as he wiped away her tears. She took a deep breath.

"IloveyouJohnCrichton." 

She braced herself for the second time in the last arn. He froze, his hand still on her cheek.

"Wha…what did you just say?"

She froze as she saw the look on his face, "I…I…it doesn't matter." She started to walk away but he grabbed her arm and whirled her round to face him again.

"No Aeryn, not this time. I won't let you shut me out again. Tell me what you said."

She closed her eyes.

"I said…I said I love you John Crichton." She was about to continue when she felt his mouth on hers, pulling her deeper within his soul, burning a fire in her heart. She gasped at the intensity and felt something inside her stomach.

"Oh!" She pulled away.

"What? What is it?" John looked at her worried.

"Get Zhaan, I think there's something wrong with the baby!"

"What?! What's wrong?"

"I felt something…I don't know how to explain it…I…Oh there it was again. John please get Zhaan."

She looked at him only to see him grinning at her.

"Aeryn. Let me feel." He placed his hand on her stomach.

"Oh!" She felt it again and John laughed a little and looked ecstatically happy.

"John. What the frell is the matter with you." She looked at him, trying to hide the hurt in her eyes, but she knew he could see it, "I thought you wanted this baby."

"Of course I do Aeryn. What you're feeling is the baby, Aeryn."

"I know that Crichton. That's precisely why I want you to go get Zhaan!"

"Aeryn, the baby is kicking."

"What?"

He laughed a little before explaining, "Aeryn the baby is moving inside you and it's…well kicking you." He smiled as she calmed down.

"Aeryn, you're five months…eh five monens pregnant, surely you've felt his before now."

"Well yes, of course I have, but not as strongly and I didn't know what it was then."

He smiled at her before pulling her closer to him while keeping a hand on her stomach. His other hand then reached up and started to play with a strand of loose hair. He looked straight into her eyes. The each moved forward until they were resting against each other forehead to forehead, eyes closed.

He whispered almost inaudibly, "Marry me Aeryn."

*What?! Did he just say what I think he just said? And if so did it mean the same thing to Humans as it did to Sebeceans?* 

She pulled away and looked at him, wide eyed.

"What?! Did you just say what I think you just said?"

"Marry me Aeryn." He repeated, only this time he said it more forcefully, "I love you Aeryn Sun and I want to be with you…forever, till death do us part and after that…eternally."

She opened her mouth repeatedly but said nothing. She could say nothing because her mind was blank and refused to send her mouth something to say.

"You…you…don't answer me now, if you aren't ready…I'll wait."

*What? He wasn't going to pressure her?*

He looked into her soul and as if hearing her thoughts said, "Aeryn I don't want to push you into anything you're not ready for. I'll wait as long as it takes. I just want you to know that I'm not just asking you because you're pregnant and I feel responsible…I'm asking you because I love you Aeryn," he stroked her face, "this only gave me the strength to ask you. I'm sorry if I've upset you."

She said nothing.

"Have I upset you? … Aeryn?"

"Yes." She looked at him very seriously and he looked away.

"I…I'm sorry, I'll leave."

He whirled round to look at her when he heard her soft laughter. 

She walked to him and hit him gently on the arm.

"I mean, yes…I'll marry you."

His eyes flew open and after a few moments, he picked her up and whirled her around as they both laughed. Slowly he put her down and looked once more into her eyes, into the fiery passion he saw embedded in them.

"I love you Aeryn."

"I love you too, John."

He bent down and kissed her and while he was doing that he reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

"What are you doing?"

"I was wondering if we could use my father's luck rings as…"

"I'd be honored to wear one of them."

He smiled at her and kissed her.

"Thank you."

Slowly they turned to the door and put an arm around each other.

"So what do you think, boy or girl?"

She looked up at him, "I don't care, as long as it has your eyes."

"Sorry baby these eyes are taken." She elbowed him gently.

"Crichton…John, I have one question."

"Shoot."

"Please…don't tempt me." He smacked her lightly on the arm as she continued, "Why the frell do I keep throwing up?!"

THE END

What do you think? Let me know at [Kyizi@lineone.net][2]

[On to Sequal][3]

   [1]: mailto:kyizi@angelfire.com
   [2]: mailto:Kyizi@lineone.net
   [3]: http://members.fortunecity.com/antila/kyizi/burn.html



	2. Burn (Part 2)

Burn

Sequel to Fire

[Kyizi][1]

****

Rating: 15/18

****

Disclaimer: I come in peace, they ain't min so don't sue, I didn't steal only borrowed. I might have looked at John but I didn't touch (honestly) :o)

****

Spoilers: 1st season

****

E-mail: [Kyizi@lineone.net][1]

****

Notes: You don't really need to have read Fire to understand. All you need to know is that Aeryn is pregnant and apparently Sebeceans don't _usually_ get morning sickness (Lucky gits!) - but this is no ordinary Sebecean pregnancy!

There is more talking and less narrative compared to Fire.

I just want to apologize NOW for the bits with Pilot. I don't think I write him very well!

PS This was a rush job so be kind!

****

Timeline: When I wrote Fire, I had only seen up to just before "A Bug's Life" but now I have seen more so let me tell you what happened in this timeline. Basically everything is the same except that Aeryn never gave off the feeling that she liked Larraq because she was already pregnant and *with* John. The stabbing was nowhere near the baby and it was OK. When Gilena turned up they never actually got around to telling her they were together so she still saved his life...and died. Everything else happened the same e.g. Crais still stole Talyn etc.

****

Summary: The crew's thoughts about Aeryn's pregnancy.

****

Dedication: I am dedicating this to Jen, the kind soul who has not only given me my only feedback...(yes that is a hint...I WAN'T FEEDBACK!) but it was her who asked for a sequel.

"Good morning Sunshine!"

"Go to hell John."

"Well someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Yes and that took about half an arn so get frelled. I am not in the mood."

"How's the morning sickness."

"I haven't had any...yet"

"Well maybe it's over." Aeryn clutched her stomach. "Or maybe it isn't."

"No I'm OK."

"The baby kicking?"

"Kicking, hitting, scratching...all night..."

"Not much sleep then."

"Maybe I would have if you hadn't been snoring."

"I don't snore."

"Rygel makes less noise."

"Yeah well I bet he also doesn't take all the room in the bed...wait I didn't mean it like it sounded. And how would you know if Rygel snores?"

"Don't lie I know I look like dren."

"That wasn't the way i thought you'd think it sounded...You look radiant."

"I look like a house."

"No you don't...well...maybe a small condo but...ouch"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So," Chiana said as she entered command, "where are the happy couple then?"

"If you are referring to John and Aeryn," D'Argo gave her a look, "Then I believe they are with Zhaan."

"You mean they still don't know when the baby's going to come?"

"According to John, Human pregnancies last longer than Sebecean's. So Zhaan is unsure when the baby will arrive."

"Oh." Chiana screwed up her face, "Well I hope that thing stays in there longer. I don't think I can put up with a screaming little brat..."

"Well we manage to put up with you."

"...much less one that is likely to inherit personality traits from Aeryn and John...hey!"

~~~~~~~~~

"Aeryn..."

"What?!" 

"Can you please sit still?"

"Sorry."

Zhaan gave her a reassuring smile, "It's OK. I can see that it must be difficult."

Aeryn gave her a half laugh, "Difficult doesn't begin to describe it! I though I would put on a little more weight then give birth. I was already five monens pregnant..."

"You were only three remember?"

"Oh yes," Aeryn gave Zhaan a teasing smile, "I had forgotten you had made a mistake..."

"My dear, if you weren't pregnant you would have regretted that remark." 

They smiled at each other, both glad that they had grown closer during Aeryn's pregnancy. Aeryn had always respected Zhaan for her calmness and clear thinking, just as Zhaan had always respected Aeryn's courageousness and loyalty since she had left the Peacekeepers, but neither had actually thought themselves friends. Comrades and allies certainly but never friends...until now.

"So...it's harder than you thought?" Zhaan asked breaking the comfortable silence that had engulfed the room as they had reminisced.

"It wouldn't have been if those frelling human's didn't have cycle long pregnancies!"

"It is not quite a cycle Aeryn."

"Close enough."

"I will agree that human's seem to need a long time to develop."

Aeryn laughed, "You can say that again."

"Hey Sunshine, I heard that!" 

They both turned to see John enter the room and Zhaan smiled as Aeryn feigned innocence.

"I don't know what you're smiling at Zhaan, I heard you too."

"Yes, John, I am sure you did. I, however, do not require your help in keeping warm at night."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Well as long as they don't expect _me_ to share _my_ food then I don't care."

"You mean you don't care about a screaming little brat keeping us up all night as well as the Peacekeepers chasing us?"

"What do you mean all night?"

Chiana rolled her eyes, "I thought you had kids."  
"Yes I did but I," he raised his head regally, "had other people to take care of them. After all you don't honestly expect the 16th Rygel of Hyneria to actually raise the children himself!"

"Raise the children! I'm surprised they let you breed!"

~~~~~~~~~~

"Boo!"

"Crichton I am going to kill you!"

"Woah sorry. I'm sorry. Really I am..." he leaned in and kissed her.

Pulling back slightly she tried to continue the argument, "Don't you dare think that kissing me is going to make me..." His lips cut her off as her last words were muffled by his kiss until she finally gave up and kissed him back.

"So," he said pulling back finally, "How's my lovely bride to be this evening?"

"Annoyed. Impatient. Fat."

"You are not fat..." she raised her eyebrows. "Aeryn this is not fat...it's our baby."

She smiled, "I know...I just wish the baby was more anxious to join it's parents...and give it's mother a break! I swear if this baby doesn't hurry up and get out her I am going to pull it out with my bare hands!"

"Aeryn. I thought we had agreed that yanking the baby out wouldn't be the best way to show it love."

"This is your fault you know."

"Here we go again."

~~~~~~~

"Zhaan?"

"Yes, D'Argo?"

"May I...may I have a word with you?"

"Of course." Zhaan looked at him confused. D'Argo was fidgeting and he looked extremely nervous about something. "What's wrong?"

"I...I was wondering if you would look at my gift for John and Aeryn's baby."

Zhaan smiled, "I would love to sweet D'Argo."

~~~~~~~~

The dim yellow lighting was causing shadows to play on the walls as the DRDs slowly went through their nightly routine. Pilot watched through the eyes of one in particular. One that was no different to the others except from the piece of blue tape that was attached to it's right antennae. It sat in one place, as was its job, as it had done every night for the last few monens. This one in particular had a special job. 

Pilot watched the rise and fall of Officer AerynSun's chest as she lay in the arms of her mate. He always made sure that "little blue", as Commander Crichton had started to call him, was stationed in their quarters whenever Aeryn was asleep. He made sure that he was always in the distance watching but not too close that Aeryn would know.

He watched his friend as she slept...his friend. He felt happier in that knowledge. He had a friend and he was a part of the crew...and both himself and Moya could not wait for the arrival of her baby.

~~~~~~~~

"Oh." Aeryn woke with a start. There was a small beep from the doorway and she looked over and saw "little blue" where she knew he would be.

"Hello Pilot." She whispered. "I'm OK." The DRDs response was to duck its antennae and back slowly away. 

"It's OK you don't have to...Oh." The DRD quickly rolled into the room towards her. "Oh no. John? John?"

"hmmmmmm?" He rolled towards her only to see her sitting up clutching her stomach. He shot up on the spot. Suddenly he was alert and wide-awake.

"Aeryn, what is it?"

"I think...I think the baby's coming!"

"Oh frell."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Push, Aeryn, push."

"Shut the frell up Crichton!"

"Geez and I thought she was bad with PMS."

"Get her out of here before I..."

"I think that's my cue to leave."

"Yeah I'd say so Pip. Come one Aeryn, push."

"I think I'll say goodbye now Crichton...you may not live through this."

"Ahhhhh get it out getitoutgetitout!"

"Chiana don't go I think I may need you to help."

"But..."

"If you keep quiet, I'll be civilaahhhhhhhhhh."

"Calm down Aeryn, just push and it'll be over soon. Just push."

"Can't you just cut it out Zhaan?"

"Not unless it becomes necessary...for health reasons"

"What if I said that I think it will."

"Woaw Aeryn, honey. What gives you that idea?"

"Because if you tell me to push one more time I'm going to rip your head off!"

"Hey I'm only trying to help."

"If you had wanted to help, you should have never let met get into this condition in the first place."

"Hey darlin' I wasn't exactly the only one participating in that activity."

"No but you started it!"

"Yeah but as I recall, you were the one who pounced..."

"OK. That's a little more detail than I ever wanted to know about your sex life."

"Jealous Pip?"

"Trust me Crichton, if I had wanted to pounce on you, I would have...but looking at her I can tell you I'm glad I didn't."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh. Zhaan I think I'm ready. NOW!"

"That's' very well Aeryn, but I don't think that baby is."

"Crichton I'm never letting you near me again!"

"Come on baby, just pu..."

"I mean it Crichton...and if you say that one moreaaahhhh..."

"I'm not that easy to get rid of Sunshine...you should know that by now."

"Ahhhhhhhh. PleasegetitoutgetitoutGETITOUT"

3arns later

"Aeryn you have to stop pushing for a minute honey...Aeryn honey...Zhaan needs to..."

"I don't give a frell! Just get it out!"

1 arn later

"Ahhhhh."

"OK Aeryn I think the baby is ready."

"Well, it's about frelling time!"

"OK Aeryn it's time to..."

"Don't say it, OK, just don't say it."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow...she's so little."

"By the Goddess. She's beautiful."

"Well with parents like that she certainly did quite well."

"Chiana."

"What?... Wow...she's so little."

"Well I suppose I wouldn't mind sharing _some_ of my food with it."

"Her, Rygel not it."

"She's amazing Crichton, Aeryn."

"Thanks big guy."

"Wow...she's so little."

"Chiana?"

"What? I never seen a baby before."

"I think we should leave her with her parents for a while."

"Of course. Crichton, Aeryn, I have something to give her later, it is not quite finished yet."

"I also have something for the child. After all it is in the Hynerian tradition to...oomph."

"Can it froggie. Can I hold her later...I mean if that's OK..."  
"Yes Pip you can hold her later."

"Thanks. Let's go _your highness_."

"Hmph...what is a froggie?"

"I don't know...something from Earth I think."

"I shall come back to check on you later my dear. Make sure you get some rest."

"I will."

"And if she doesn't, I can try a Pantac jab...I kinda owe her one...oomph."

"I will Zhaan, don't worry."

"Come sweet D'Argo."

"OfficerSun, Commander Crichton. Moya and I would like to express our most heartfelt wishes for you both and for your beautiful daughter. We shall do whatever is in our power to protect her."

"Thanks Pilot. That's one of the kindest things anyone's ever said to me." 

"Yes thank you Pilot. And thank you for your watchful eye while I was pregnant."

"I...I don't know what you mean..."

"It's alright Pilot. It made me feel safe to know you were watching over me and it made me feel grateful to have such a good friend."

"Thank you AerynSun...I should not have underestimated you. I should have realized that you would know."

"It's alright Pilot. Thank you again...and thank Moya too. I know this must be painful for her. She must be thinking about Talyn a lot."

"She is."

~~~~~~

When they were finally alone, John turned to Aeryn, who was now holding their baby girl in her arms looking down at her with awe.

"Worth the pain?" Aeryn looked into John's eyes and smiled.

"Ask me that tomorrow."

"So...is it safe to make contact...or should I have Zhaan on standby?"

"Come here." 

He leaned forward a kissed her forehead before pulling himself onto the bed and positioning himself so that she lay back into him.

"So what d'ya think we should call her?"

"I don't know...you?"

"Few idea's...nothing I really have my heart set on though."

"Then I have an idea."

~~~~~~~

"You were always there for me. Even when I didn't want you to be...especially when I didn't want you to be! You changed my life with four simple words, "You can be more." And although I may have resented you in the beginning, I could never go back to what I was, and I no longer wish to. I'm not going to say that I love you John...because I don't...what I feel for you goes much deeper than that one word could possibly stand for. You are a part of me and I want that to last eternally."

"You were difficult. So difficult that sometimes I nearly gave up. But then I would look at how much we had both changed. Everyday you showed me that you could be more than you were. And in doing that you showed me that I could too. When I finally realized how much I needed you, how much you were a part of me, I knew that my life would never be the same again...and I didn't want it to be. You are a part of my essence, my soul and I want that to last eternally."

"By the love that you have for each other and the trust in us as your friends I now proclaim you one in each other."

A blue light emanated from Zhaan. It circled the group and then entered the circle to settle around the couple in the middle and they were eternally bound, heart and soul.

~~~~~~~~~

"Yo Pilot."

"Hello Pilot."

"CommanderCrichton, OfficerSun...I mean Officer Crichton." Aeryn scrunched up her nose.

"Pilot, do you think you could call me Aeryn? Please?"

"I would like that very much...Aeryn."

"What's wrong with my name darlin'?"

"Nothing, I'd just prefer it if Pilot called me Aeryn...besides I only have _your_ name now because I lost that bet."

"Yeah well, you can't win 'em all Sunshine."

"How is you daughter today?" Aeryn smiled at Pilot, then looked down at the small child in her arms.

"She is in need of a name."

"So Pilot, what have you and Moya come up with?"

"Before I tell you, Moya and I would like you to know how honored we were that you asked us to name your daughter."

"Just returning the favor...and allowing us to let you know how much we value your friendship and for me to thank you for watching over me."

"So Pilot, what's she called."

"Ilyana-Rose."

~~~~~~~~~

"So D'Argo what's with all the secrecy?"

"Nothing I just wanted to put this in your quarters before you saw it."

The crew had each given Ilyana-Rose a gift during the days since she was born, except for D'Argo who they had hardly seen since their wedding.

"You may tell me if you do not like it...I will not be offended." John smiled as D'Argo's every word betrayed what he was saying.

"I'm sure we'll love it big guy." With that he entered their quarters, followed closely by Aeryn, who was holding Ilyana-Rose, and D'Argo.

"D'Argo! This is beautiful."

"Wow, I don't know what to say. Thanks just doesn't seem to cover it."

On the left hand side wall there was a beautifully hand crafted cot and playpen and across the top, in golden writing was written Ilyana-Rose.

~~~~~~~

As he placed the little girl into her cot, he felt more content that he ever had before. He flipped on his tape recorder for the last time.

"Hey dad...I guess this is the end of the line. I'm surprised the batteries lasted this long, never mind the tape space. I'm happy dad. For the first time in my life I'm truly, undeniably happy. I wish you could meet Ilyana-Rose and Aeryn. How does it feel to be a Grampa? I wish I could ask you that. You'd like Aeryn you know. She feisty, beautiful, intelligent, amazing...her hair just falls around her face in the most beautiful way, when she lets it, she has this smile that just makes you forget everything, and I feel that I could drown in her eyes. Rosie has her eyes, and her hair. I wish you could meet them, I think you might just be..."

There was a click as the tape ended.

"...proud of me." He whispered.

"I'm sure he misses you too, John." He whirled around to face Aeryn.

"Hey. I didn't know you were there."

"I know."

"I miss him."  
"I know." There was a pause as they stared at each other.

"So," he broke the silence with a grin she first remembered seeing when he pinned her against a wall all those months ago, "Officer Crichton...what made you pounce on me...I never did ask that."

She paused before smiling back, "You lit a fire in me." He stepped closer to her brushing his arm along her side as he did. Again she felt that tingling that only he could do to her and she smiled into his eyes.

"Don't you know it's dangerous to play with fire?" 

He kissed her softly. 

"I guess I'll just have to burn."

PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK!!!!

OK I know that probably wasn't up to much but I hope you all liked it anyway.

   [1]: mailto:kyizi@lineone.net



End file.
